The Set-Up
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Sammy, a junior in college, wonders why Casey's been acting so antisocial lately. But when she tries to set him up with distant cousin of a friend, she learns more about him than she bargained for.


"Jesus, Sammy, it still hurts."

I shifted the ice pack I was holding off his face so I could look him in the eye. "Quit being such a baby, Case."

"Well it does!"

I stood up, leaving him to deal with his ice pack. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Until you learn NOT to hit people in the face with golf clubs," he muttered, pouting in the corner.

I went over to the freezer in Grams' apartment and pulled out a fresh ice pack. Walking back to Casey, I sat gingerly on his knee and gently switched out the old one with a newer one.

"Feel better?" I asked, exaggeratedly sweetly.

"I guess," he muttered, shifting his leg underneath me. He didn't make eye contact.

Was he still mad at me? "Casey, you're making me feel so bad! What do you want me to do?"

He opened his mouth. He then shut it as quickly as he opened it, and his faced tinged ever-so-slightly pink.

A few seconds later, he smirked, "Well, first off, I want you to never golf again. For the overall benefit of society."

I hit him on the shoulder, and, faking excruciating pain, he fell off the chair onto the floor dramatically. Of course, I was on his lap, and so I tumbled down with him.

We landed on our backs diagonal from one another. Casey rolled over so he was lying next to me.

He propped himself up on one arm, facing me. "Second," he said, "you need to stop introducing me to girls like that."

"What?" I asked innocently. The purpose of mini-golf that day was to have Casey meet two of Dot's cousins.

I stared at the ceiling. "Well, I was thinking that if you liked one of them, you would ask her out."

"Why?" Casey asked. "Sammy, was that what that whole thing was about?"

"Well, yeah, Case!" I admitted. "You're my best friend. I'm worried about you. Marissa said you're kind of...antisocial around girls these days."

Casey collapsed back onto his back. He ran his hands slowly down his face before heaving his 180-pound self onto the couch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him.

"To start off," he said, "I don't need you or Marissa as my unofficial wingwomen, okay? I'm a senior in college and I can handle myself. Also, between the two of Dot's cousins, they had IQs comparable to a potato."

I snorted. "Okay, fine. If you didn't like those two, then I have another girl I think you might like. She's in my government class and she's really smart."

"Who?" he asked, fiddling with the buttons on his watch.

"This girl named Alexis. Alexis Corona."

"Her?" he said, looking at me in bewilderment. "Sammy, all these girls you're offering are either dumb as doorknobs or complete _psychos_. Why are you so interested in getting me a date, anyway?"

"Because I CARE about you, stupid!"

"Then do me a favor, and care about me a little less. Your concern is getting me beaten up." He gestured to his ice pack and stood up off the couch.

I stood up with him. "So why are you acting so weird lately? Is Heather acting up again?"

"No. Look, I have my reasons, kay?"

"What are they?"

"Can't you indulge me a certain degree of privacy, Sammy? I don't think I can tell you, that's all."

I stopped. "Oh my God, you're gay."

Casey turned away from me slightly. "I'm not gay."

"Then tell me what it is!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

Casey rounded back to face me. "Okay, do you want to know why I don't want to meet any of your friends?"

" _Yes_."

Casey stepped over to me and threw the ice pack onto the couch. Grabbing me, he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I sighed into his mouth as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I sank deeper and deeper into his smell, the way his hair tickled my hands at the back of his neck, and the way his mouth was working against mine.

Before my brain could register what happened, Casey shrugged my arms off of him and retrieved the ice pack from where he had tossed it on the couch. He placed it on his eye and walked out the door without a glance in my direction. I stood there staring at the door with surely a blank look on my face.

After about thirty seconds, my motor functions returned. "Holy shit!" I shouted. I raced out the door, hoping to catch him on his way down.

* * *

 **A/N: How is everyone? If you're close to summer vacation, just remember - you can doooo it! It's super close now!**

 **I got this idea from a scene that I read in my drama class, and I knew I had to twist it into a Sammy/Casey fic! I'm not sure if I should write another one-shot, or continue _Opposite of Paradise_ next. What do you think?**

 **X,**

 **DKMV**


End file.
